Knocks You Down
by Fungurl101
Summary: [REWRITE] Pan is heartbroken. Her wedding is somehow broken off by her used to be Fiancé. That will cause any girl to go full mental depressed. She needs to somehow get her life back on track, I guess that's where Trunks comes in. Can he get her back on her feet? Will she trust the second chance given to love? Full Summary Inside. Rated T for Language.
1. Summary

**SUMMARY**:

Pan Son life is going good. She's older, finished college, got an great job, and a Fiancé? Now I'm not one to put a downside on things but it's not that Lavender hair boy. But now Pan is heartbroken and depressed. Why? Her Fiancé broke their wedding off, no reason giving. Now she's like, _why? Why me? What have I ever done wrong?_ Well don't worry Pan, faith is just playing with the strings. I guess that's where Trunks come in, Let's just hope he'll her get back on her feet.

**I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did.**

**I don't wanna fall back on my face again.**

**_Thats my new summary and as you can see new title^^ I hope you guys enjoy this, redline toting chapter Uno right now._**

**_ciao:D_**


	2. Prologue

**Finally what you been all been waiting for! **

**I ****_DO NOT_**** own DragonBall Z. All rights goes towards ****_Akira Toriyama_****. I only own ****_Jason_****:)**

* * *

_Knocks You Down  
To Not Love Again __**Rewrite**__  
Prologue_

* * *

The girl sighed, looking around the unfamiliar Venues and Streets. She had a map, but a bad case of sense of direction besides that she didn't even know where she is. The sun was starting to fade from the sky giving off a glimpse of a beautiful sunset.

She decided to lean on an unknown building and watch it for awhile. She loved looking at the Sunsets in fact, it reminded her of Japan. Her eyes traveled down to the map in her hand and she couldn't help but groan in frustration.

The girl felt an tap on her shoulder and turned her lazy gaze towards an attractive guy about her age. She didn't even realize he was talking to her.

The way he spoke was so foreign, she couldn't help the curiosity peek within her. _What is he saying?_ She thought. He continue to talk to her but stop once he saw her confuse gaze._ "What?" _The guy chuckled at her once he realized she only spoke the language Japanese.

He couldn't help but praise Kami mentally at the fact his family was half Japanese. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before giving her an heart warming smile and speaking in the correct language.

_"Hi, my name is Jason. Are you lost?"_

* * *

It was a warm crispy summer day. The birds were chirping a song outside, the bright sun illuminating a shadow of light through a bedroom window. A young ebony hair girl, at the age of Twenty-one was sleeping peacefully, soft snores coming out of her in her slumber state. The ebony hair girl couldn't help the giggle that escape her mouth and a smile that spread crossed her plump pink lips.

She hugged the soft feather filled pillow even tighter, snuggling her face in it, her mind all but filled dreaming of the love of her life—"Pan, get your butt up!" The Blue hair best friend also her BridesMaid was watching her friend sleep peacefully all for a few seconds but she had to wake up the soon to be bride, so she can get ready.

Pan brought the white pillow over her head to block out her friend yelling, she just wanted to go back to sleep and finish her dream but she couldn't have that one wish, since it's the day she's getting married. The Bluenette watched her best friend unmoving figure, she sighed under her breath, deciding to try the hard way.

Pan heard her friend sighed and her footsteps walk away, she relaxed her posture and sighed softly in content under her breath, pulling the covers over her head; despite the heat she like sleeping like that for some reasons.

Bra knew Pan was somewhat up. _Better get this over with quick_.. She thought. Bra walk over to the door, she watched her friend figure out the corner of her eye seeing her relaxed.

She smirked deviously, before taking off her shoes by the door and quickly tiptoed towards the curtains and spread them over quickly. She narrowed her eyes at the blazing sunlight before going over to the bed and pulling the covers off her friend body, dropping it into the floor then grab her friend ankles.

Pan squeaked in shock, she had her eyes firmly shut. She didn't have enough time to grab hold of the bed post, so she felled flat on her butt. Her best friend, Bra, stood there smirking in victory and had her hands placed on her hips. "Now get up, go brush your teeth, wash your face, shower, and put on something nice and comfortable."

Bra left without another word, leaving Pan on the floor with an aching butt but she got up and did the process as told.

Pan sighed, getting out of the shower with her grip on the towel the was wrapped around her body. She walked out the bathroom, her wet feet padding against the rug at each step she took. Bra was sat there on the bed currently reading an Fashion Magazine, she puts it away once she notices Pan.

"Sit."

She points at a stool, placed in front of a mirror, Pan could've sworn that wasn't there when she was awoken, she shrugged off the thought and did as told. Soon enough Bra came over, with the constant tugging on her head, she didn't know if her friend was yanking her hair out after the constant groans of pain, it stopped and she was finished.

"Finally!" Pan stood up and stretched out her aching limbs, her head turned towards the door once she heard a soft knock. "Come in." Another one of Pan friends poked her head in, it was a tall Brunette, by the name of Valese. Her wavy brown hair was cascading down her back as she stood hesitant by the door. "Um, the Limo is outside."

Pan cursed under her breath, seeing her body was still clad in a towel. She quickly dug into some drawers, putting on a baggy Jumper and grey sweats with some flip flops.

Bra raised an eyebrow in Valese direction, she didn't know why the fact she was acting like this toward a normal nice girl. "We're coming." Her tone was clipped and quite dangerous, she wasn't known it was until Valese gave her a shaky nod, her eyes casting downward and left without another word.

"I'm not going to question that." Bra almost sighed in relief, glad her Best friend understood her. "Maybe later though.." The Bluenette sweat dropped at her ebony hair friend, who was scratching her _hair?!—_Bra quickly reacted in time and slapped her hand. "No." Pan pouted at her friend stern look and hit, it actually stung.

She just walked out of the room and indeed saw the White stretched Limo parked outside. Pan and Bra walk in step towards it, once inside, Bra grabbed the champagne bottle and glasses. It was only Six people in the Limo, there was Valese, Bra, two unimportant strangers that met Pan at her university, Marron, and of course Pan.

Bra passed out the glasses to each person, she unscrew the top of the Champagne and poured a little in each person cup, she doesn't need no one getting tipsy and not looking classy at it either. They all clinked their glasses together and drank it in unison. Pan gulped down hers in one sip, her palms felt sweaty for some reasons, not that, but is she the _only_ one hot back here?

Bra noticed her friend uneasiness, her eyebrows furrowed in worry at her friend who looked on the verge of having an heat stroke and her skin looked pale. All the other girls were chattering in a blur, not paying much attention, but Marron? She was smirking in fact, at Pan's state.

The Limo pulled to a stopped and Pan couldn't take it. She was the first to bolt out of the door, not waiting for the Chauffeur to open her door.

She didn't know if there were people waiting inside, her guess was there probably is. She quickly bolted inside the Church, knowing the way to the dressing room by memory. She can feel an wave of Nausea coming up her throat.

Oh boy.

_Meanwhile..._

A Man, The Groom, Jason, at the age of Twenty-two was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, his Green eyes held a look of Guilt, Regret, and Worry. He was in a conflict himself, he didn't calm down one bit but raked his fingers through his already messy Copper hair, messing it up even more if possible.

The father was standing by the door for a few minutes, his son didn't acknowledge his presence. He was worried of his son strange behavior, he thought his son will have a Smile on his face ready to make an commitment but boy was he wrong. He finally decided to make his presence known since staring at his son isn't going to do anything.

"Jason." The green eye Man turned his head towards his father direction, shock overcame his features before he can ask how long his dad been there—he beat him to it. "What's wrong?"

Jason face soften at his father, the green eyes he inherited was full of worry for his son. He look away, not able to cope with the fact of his wrong doings. He didn't want to disappoint his father.

"Nothing is wrong, Dad." Jason father maybe at an old age but he can tell if something is not right with his son, he even saw with his own two eyes that something is in fact wrong. The father tried not to grow impatient but he did and he wanted to help his Son.

"You're lying." Jason didn't bother denying it since it was true. "What is it? Are you nervous?" He wish he was nervous though on this occasion but this nervous is something else, he couldn't help the memories that flashed his mind, yesterday night.

* * *

_Jason was mid-sentence talking to his Best Man when he saw an intriguing stunning girl. The woman was standing across the room, talking to another one of her friends. The way she was dressed... well let's just say it's every guys dream.__** (Keep in mind he is Drunk...) **__His eyes couldn't help but study her, taking in her features. The way her dress hugged her sides exposing her perfect hour glass figure. Jason made his way up to her face and there's something familiar about it._

_Jason thought he knew her but clearly didn't._

_I mean I think I would have remembered someone looking like her. He thought._

_The woman felt someone eyes on her but decided to ignore it, she still felt the eyes burning a hole through her side and than she turns and looks at him. They catch eye contact and Jason couldn't help but stare into her piercing blue eyes._

_I know I've meet this girl somewhere before. No doubt about it. I just wish I could remember so I could see her again._

_She smiles and her plump pink lips are perfectly kissable to Jason. He finds himself smiling back and soon everything is just a blur. Well, not until he was naked in his own_ _bed with her and had an bloody hangover._

* * *

He shook his head and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Jason father walk over to him and placed an reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, Son." Jason frowns and tells his father everything that happened.

His father was silent and his expression was unreadable which scared Jason. His father ran a hand down his face and look at his soon with weary eyes. "If you love her, you'll know what to do." The father casts one last glance at his son, shaking his head in disappointment and walks out the room without another word said.

_Back to the Bride..._

Pan exhaled a shaky breath and spit the bubblegum out in a trashcan, she then started to Chant under her breath. Bra was simply staring at her friend in amusement and felt a bit satisfied that her friend is going through half of the bride symptoms. Although she couldn't help but think she belong to someone else, but whatever makes her happy.

Pan then stood up with a look of determination on her face. "Okay, I'm read—" The ebony hair girl was cut off by the door opening and Valese walking in with a smile on her face.

"Wedding starts in five minutes." Pan face turn into one of horror and before she knew it she sat back down on the chair and panicked. Bra sighed an sent an agitated look in the Brunette direction, which she coward away slightly to.

** ...**

Pan walking down the aisle in her beautiful wedding dress it was an all ivory dress. It had a ballroom bottom. Strapless top that went straight across with diamonds/sparkles along the top. Picture this, it was glittering sheath column short mini one shoulder. Pan wore a tiara with her long ebony hair curled down her back in waves as her veil flowed down to her mid back behind her.

She looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

The growing woman and her dad stopped down the aisle. Gohan kissed her cheek and went to take a seat as the Priest started saying the vows.

Jason couldn't help but stare at awe at the beauty in front of him, his conscious made him even guiltier. He glanced away from the girl he loved to look down at their hands joint together. "Pan Son, do you take Jason alfro as your beloved husband?"

Before pan answered her eyes traveled around where her friends and family sat at. She saw Vegeta shaking his head ashamed and in disapproval. Bulma smiled while nudging her ignorant Husband and her parents, Gohan and Videl had loving smiles on their faces glad that their daughter is happy. For some reason, she found her eyes stop at Sapphire eyes that gazed back at her.

The priest cleared his throat just to get her attention. Then she answered. "…I do." The priest continued on and Jason breathed in a shaky breath as his question came to him next.

"Jason Alfaro, do you take Pan Son as your beloved wife?" He thought over what his father had said,_ "If you love her, you'll know what to do." _He couldn't live with himself if he was married to her and kept that _"_secret_" _to himself, besides marriage is about trust and he really _does_ love her.

His bright green eyes met Pan chocolate orbs. Her face was awaiting for his answer, he couldn't help but think she looked cute doing that. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain and slowly let go of her hands. "I can't." He opened his eyes and glance at her to see her reaction, she was trying not to tear up, he couldn't bear looking at her anymore with the pain set in her eyes. So, he just turned and walked away like a coward...

"I'm sorry, Pan."

* * *

**I finally updated! You guys happy? :} now..**

**Review, Favorite, Follow **

**And I'll get back to you guys later with a new update from one out of my two**

**I'm tired...**

**so ciao:)**

**-Indy**


	3. Chapter 1

So, I loved all the reviews in the prologue, really…Arigatou:)

Okay I'm not really changing the plot nor the storyline, it's still going to be the same but more descriptive and understanding but maybe a few things are going to change, so you guys can get the whole point of story mainly more explained & all since you were all probably confused as heck in the last one.

And I think this is more depressing.. Should I include Saiyans in here or let them be normal people?

I'm thinking about writing a Dark fic. _RedLightsRedFights_ inspired me lol.. just kidding, but check her out :3

* * *

**I ****_DO NOT_**** own DragonBall Z. All rights goes towards Akira Toriyama**_._

* * *

_Knocks You Down  
To Not Love Again __**Rewrite**__  
Chapter 1_

* * *

_Location: 439 East District, Satan City  
Time: 10:23 AM  
Month 3, Day one…_

* * *

The young ebony woman was curled up in a ball in her queen sized bed. She hasn't moved from that spot in three months, if you count eating and bathing. All the girl did was stare at her old wall with baby blue wallpaper slowly scraping off. Her mind felt blank but was slowly tearing away.

There was a soft knock that broke the girl out of her thoughts, she didn't feel like getting up, she felt too lifeless for that and she didn't feel like saying, _'come in_'. She felt all that would be unnecessary despite her needed privacy for a young woman her age.

The door creak opened a bit and left a small gap. The girl brown irises shifted towards the door to see a pale skin woman with a long black fishtail braid and huge blue eyes, known as her mother.

The said lady, gave her daughter an small smile seeing her daughter awake, she pushed the door open wider with a food tray in tow filled with breakfast and set it down on the girl nightstand.

Videl was about to walk out of the room when she paused in step by the door and turned her head towards her daughter, her thin dark eyebrows furrowed in concern about her daughter, who didn't even sit up to eat her food but just laid there. She closed the door quietly behind her and decided to make a phone call.

A beautiful bluenette was sitting in her bedroom on her soft comforter. She paused on the task that she was doing which was painting her toe nails. She couldn't help but drop her head on her knee and stare at her pink wall.

Her mind wondered what her best friend was up to and how she was doing. Usually, she'll find herself having a good night out to forget about her worries but this is her best friend, Pan, we're talking about. She doesn't need Alcohol to drown out her worries, she needs someone to _support_ and _comfort_ her.

The young lady couldn't help but frown in thought. She truly did wanted to help her friend, she always asked Videl for weekly reports on how her best friend was doing. But none of them changed or showed progress.

Bra was knocked out of her thoughts by the loud ringtone of her phone. She plummet the brush back in it's bottle and screwed it closed. She picks up her Cap phone and looks at the caller ID.

Curiosity peeked within her, wondering why Videl was calling her. No offense to the almost mother of hers, but she'd always would be the one to call.

Delicately tapping the green button on her phone screen, she attached the phone to her ear. She rolled her tongue over her dry lips and she cleared her throat before answering.

"Hello?"

A relief breath was released on the other side of the line, Videl was worried Bra wouldn't answer considering how long she took to answer the phone.

"Bra, could you come over? At least try to get her out of bed-" The worried mother sucked in a shaky breath like she was on the verge of crying from her depressed daughter. The bluenette was shocked, she didn't think Videl would be on the verge of breaking down so soon.

The girl nodded her head numbly on the other side of the line before regaining her voice and making sure it sounded composed. "Sure."

"Arigatou." Videl whispered breathlessly, she yearn to see her daughter out and about again and she was truly thankful for that, she didn't think she can help much with not much vain effort coming out of Pan.

"Nai mondai." The line was silent for the last few seconds before she tapped the end button slowly and just stared at her reflection in her now dark lit phone screen.

"Pan..."

* * *

The said girl was lost in her thoughts with same questions going through her mind. _Why? Why me?_ She felt as if she was on the brink of insanity, her eyes started to water and blur her vision but it wasn't from crying.

The girl slowly sat up from her comfortable bed. Her back ache from feeling so stiff and in the same position for awhile but she didn't care about that.

The girl pushed her self off her bed, despite all the laying down she still had her strength but she felt as if she had two left foots since she wobbled a bit in her steps.

Pan dragged her bare foot against the hard wooded floor, ignoring the burning pain in her foot with each drag. She hold onto the wall with each step, her black long bangs covering her eyes.

She finally reached her destination, her hand made contact with the cold metal doorknob before successfully twisting it open and closing it behind her.

She went over towards the sink and turned the faucet on. Her eyes that traveled from the spraying water upwards to her reflection in the mirror. Even though her bangs covered her eyes, she can tell through the thin hairs that her brown orbs were lifeless and dull.

Gathering up a handful of cold water in her skinny pale hands, she splashed it onto her face to wake her self up a bit or at least make a small difference to the reflection that mocked her. She turned the faucet off and pat dried her face with a towel on the rack.

Her skin looked sickly pale to her and her face seemed much older. Her pale skin made the heavy dark circles, known as bags, feel like she was part of the living dead. She turned her head away ashamed at her appearance before staring at the bathtub and decided to turn that on.

The girl stripped off her clothes, her attempts on pulling her shirt off getting weaker with each tug not until she used all the strength she could muster and pull it off, throwing it to the ground, breathing harder than necessary.

She found her eyes shifting towards the mirror and nearly felt bile rise to her throat at her body. She knew it wasn't normal or healthy to look this pale and skinny. It didn't help that her ribcage bones showed, in just three months.

The girl turned her attention back towards the running water and bent over to turn it off. She didn't even flinch when she got in the scalding hot water, It made her body feel numb. Just how she likes it..

By each second ticking by the girl found the hot water to be warm by now but she felt cold. Her body shivered and goose bumps appeared on her arm before she stood up, splashing a bit of water and reached for the shampoo on that's set on the shelf that's on the wall.

Her finger briefly brushed over it, making something else fall off the shelf at the movement. Pan looked down at the water to see something sinking down at the bottom that was obviously made with metal and possibly plastic.

She slowly blinked her lifeless eyes and bended down to pick it up. The girl observe the object and stared at it for a mere minute and as is she forgot, realized it was a razor.

She didn't give much thought on what she was unconsciously doing as the object disappeared out of her sight. She slowly trailed the hard sharp part of it against her skin until the skin broke, blood oozing from it and clattering into the water.

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

She stopped to stare at the slightly red water she was standing. She didn't care she was trembling, she didn't even think why did she even do that to herself? Her mind was fazed and blank, the pounding of a fists outside the bathroom door and the door coming off it's hinges as a terrified scream filled the room.

With only one thought on her mind, she couldn't help but think,

_I'm worthless.._

* * *

_O_O was that __**too**__ really depressing?_

_If that part was too much I'm truly sorry but not all the chapters are like this! I just wanted to give an overview on how Pan felt, her mum and Bra. So it's mainly effecting the people around her and she doesn't know._

_But Trunks is going to be in the next chapter! :D btw, Bra is an important character._

**Fun Author Fact**_: My birthday is specifically in 22 more days! :3 (Sept. 24)_

_Review, Fav, Follow? :)_

_See ya!_

_-Indy_


End file.
